nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nitrome vs Nitromare
Nitrome vs Nitromare.Is like Plants vs zombies.The games are worlds and you are traveling to defeat the evil Cubomare with his evil Nightmares trying to destroy Nitrome Towers once and for all.Nitrome is the best company ever. 'Story' At the Nitrome Towers... Cuboy:Hello I'm looking for a job. Nitrome Boss:Hello what's your name? Cuboy:Cuboy. Nitrome Boss:Ok you are in let me show you your office. At Cuboy's new office... Cuboy:It looks nice. Nitrome Boss:Yeah it does. Nitrome Boss:There is a bug on our Game Hot Air. Cuboy:Don't worry boss I'll fix it. Nitrome Boss:Ok here it is.The bug is called Cubomare.But this is a dangerous bug. Cuboy:Okay? The computer is flashing... Cubomare:WAHAHHAHAHAHA!!! Cubomare:A new employee is trying to destroy me. Cubomare:Nobody can stop me. Cubomare:And now I will erase the bug fixing button. Cubomare:And I will bug all games with Nightmares. Cubomare:MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! Cubomare leaves... Nitrome Boss:OH NO this is terrible. Nitrome Boss:If he will bug all games with Nightmares that means bye bye Nitrome Towers. Cuboy:Don't worry Boss I will destroy him. Nitrome Boss:That's great but how do we get inside the games. Portal Employee:I can help you guys. Portal Employee:Come to my office. At the Portal Employee's office... Portal Employee:This portal will take you to travel across other games. Portal Employee:Good luck! Hot Air Day 1 Nitrome boss:Welcome to Hot Air! Nitrome boss:Isn't it nice? Cuboy:Yes it is but what should I defeat Nightmares with? Nitrome boss:Here are your 4 items. Nitrome boss:Gun,Battery,Brick and Green power. Nitrome boss:And protect the Nitrome Tower! Cuboy:You got it boss! Day 1:Nightmares and Conehead Nightmares Reward:Balloon air Balloon air can make balloons and places balloons randomly so enemies will touch it and then they will fly away. Gun does the same thing from Peashooter. Battery does the same thing from Sunflower. Brick does the same thing from Wall-nut. Green power does the same thing from Cherry bomb. Day 2 Nitrome boss:There are not just Nightmares in other Nitrome games. Nitrome boss:We have enemies from other Nitrome games. Cuboy:I wonder how many are there. Nitrome boss:Well don't worry we can use these food energys. Nitrome boss:Food energys are for items try it for the gun. Click on the food energy and click on the item. Cuboy:I wonder what other powers can do to items? Day 2:Nightmares,Conehead Nightmares,Buckethead Nightmares and Axe Axe can bring more Nightmares. Food energy can make items something special Reward:Power up Day 3 Nitrome boss:A power up! Nitrome boss:Hmm let's have a little test. Click on the power up. Nitrome boss:You can also use it with money. Day 3:Nightmares,Buckethead Nightmares,Conehead Nightmares and Ball on chain. Ball on chain does the same thing from All star zombie. The power up can call Austin and Justin to shot at enemies and it costs 2000 coins. Reward:Bag of coins Day 4 (mini game) Nitrome boss:This is our first premium item. Nitrome boss:Air fire. Nitrome boss:It can burn Enemies but burning enemies can even burn other enemies when it's on fire from Air fire. Cuboy:This will be on money because it's powerful. Day 4:Nightmares,Ball on chain and Axe. Air fire can burn Enemies but burning enemies can even burn other enemies and it costs 6,99$. Special Delivery items:Air fire,Gun and Brick. Reward:Fire work Fire work does the same thing from potato mine. Day 5 Day 5:Nightmares,Conehead Nightmares,Buckethead Nightmares,Nimps and Axe. Nimp is a Nightmare imp. Reward:Balloon Balloon:Prepare for your Nightmare. Nitrome boss:It looks like it's from Cubomare. Nitrome boss:It's the time Cuboy GO!!! Cuboy:Don't worry boss I won't let you down. Nitrome boss:I hope. Day 6 (Nightuar battle) Cubomare:GWAHAHAHAHAH!!! Cubomare:You again. Cubomare:It is time to battle. Cubomare:A Nightuar battle. Cuboy:I thought I will fight Cubomare. Nitrome boss:This is not good. Day 6:Nightmares,Conehead Nightmares,Buckethead Nightmares,Nimps,Nightuars,Ball on chain and Axe. Nightuar is a Nightmare gargantuar. Special Delivery items:Balloon air,Fire work,Gun,Brick and Green power. Reward:World key World key can unlock other worlds.